


A FUNERAL AT HILLTOP.

by HarleyQuinnForTheWin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnForTheWin/pseuds/HarleyQuinnForTheWin
Summary: Aaron and Daryl have a talk before burying Jesus.





	A FUNERAL AT HILLTOP.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Paul 'Jesus' Rovia fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Paul+%27Jesus%27+Rovia+fans).



> Aaron and Daryl talk about Paul and how they felt about him and what he meant to them. Mostly because I think the show is going to mess it up and not give Paul the love he deserves. Heck, I don't think I can give him the love he deserves and I love him so much. I hope you all enjoy and sorry if this makes you sad!.

Daryl finds Aaron sitting in Paul's trailer.

 

Daryl: Hesitantly*  
It's time to say goodbye. The caskets waiting.

Aaron: Staring at nothing*  
I don't think I can. I'm not ready.

Daryl: Leans against counter top staring at a half read book on Paul's table*  
Yeah, I get it. 

Aaron: eyes ringed with red*  
I don't get why you're not more upset, you and Rick...You were the ones to find him. 

Daryl: hurt flashes across his face*  
You don't think I'm hurting. Little prick was family. He looked after Maggie after....After what happened to Glenn, took care of me too, after Negan had me. He...he's family. 

Aaron: smiling softly *  
He told me you chased him through a field...

Daryl: small smile flashes on his face and disappears as quickly as it came*  
He told you 'bout that?

Aaron: sad chuckle*  
Yeah, he told me, after a few glasses of toilet wine. He thought it was hilarious. Said he you were so cranky. His actual words. Cranky. He thought it was cute.

Daryl: looking hurt and maybe regretful*  
No, no he didn't.

Aaron: watching Daryl sadly*  
He did. Told me he wasn't unconscious the ride home either, he just enjoyed falling on you. It was hard for him not to laugh. Said you were getting so mad.

Daryl: Eyes misting*   
Lil' Shit.. 

Aaron: nods in agreement*  
It was his truck. He told me. Spent weeks filling it, didn't think anyone would find it. Then you and Rick came along. He didn't think you would believe him if he told you at the time. So he tried to just take it back. Didn't see the point in telling you after it sank.

Daryl: deep breath*  
Rick woulda got a kick outta that. 

Aaron: cautiously*  
He had a crush on you. Big one. Embarrassed by it. Said he didn't have a crush like it since he was a young teen. Probably more than a crush.

Daryl: looks half broken*  
Stop, please don't...don't tell me that.

Aaron: closes his eyes*  
Sorry.

Daryl: quietly*  
I thought you two were.....

Aaron: agreeing*  
Oh, yeah, on and off over the years, nothing serious, well, nothing too serious. I was...am....still mourning Eric, We were just two lonely people who liked being around each other, with each other, being less lonely together. 

Daryl: looks sad*  
Thought it was more than that. 

Aaron: nodding*  
Oh, it was...We loved each other...I will always love him. We were never IN love. I'll never be in love with anyone other than Eric. But I loved Paul. I really loved him. Still love him. He liked you though. A lot. I think more than like. I could tell on his face when he talked about you. Yeah, definitely more than liked.

Daryl: Tear falls on cheek*  
I think I might have loved him. I don't know. Never in love before. He used to come out from Hilltop to talk to me.... Sometimes just to sit quietly. It made me feel less alone even when he never said a word. I think....I think I might have loved him. 

Aaron: taking a deep breath*  
I keep thinking he is going to just sit up, alive again, flash us that shit eating grin and say 'What..? I am Jesus!'

Daryl:chokes back a sob*  
Seems like something he would do.

Aaron: nods*  
We should get going...It feels wrong though.

Daryl: lost*  
What?

Aaron: sombre*  
Burying him in a place he was always trying to escape... It feels wrong. 

Daryl: breath shuddering looking little sick*  
I know....I know. 

Aaron and Daryl leave Paul's trailer and head for the people gathered around a casket that held a person that it should not have held being buried in a place that was always too small to hold him..


End file.
